


be kind

by amonglilies



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Cat Ears, Domestic Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonglilies/pseuds/amonglilies
Summary: “Welcome home,” Sylvain heard Felix say as he walked into the bedroom.“I’m —” Sylvain started to say before trailing off. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom, blinking slowly, his overworked brain grinding to a clumsy halt along with his body. “Home…”His eyes didn’t know where to look. There were black cat ears. A matching tail. Felix’s long hair spilling down his shoulders, Felix wearing nothing but a soft blush and satin panties and black lace and stockings held up by a garter belt.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	be kind

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write fic for my own fanart? Mayhaps...
> 
> I tried so hard to get this done today, I swear it's still June 5th for me right now!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Sylvain woke to the sound of his phone thrumming against the nightstand. Blindly throwing out his hand and dragging it across the screen before the alarm could start, he waited a moment before picking up his phone, cracking an eye open and immediately squinting at the bright light of the screen. 6:30 AM. He sighed, rubbing his face against his pillow before moving to sit up, yawning as he stretched.

“Morning.”

Sylvain turned to see Felix looking at him — well, turned toward him at least, his own eyes still struggling to open. “Good morning, stranger,” he returned fondly, bracing himself over Felix to press a kiss against his forehead. “Rare to see you here.”

“Just sleeping in for an hour or two,” Felix mumbled, pulling Sylvain back down for a proper kiss, uncaring of the sourness of their breaths. Sylvain sighed, helpless as Felix licked into his mouth and nipped gently on his lip. “Wanna play hooky with me?”

Sylvain hummed as Felix didn’t give him a chance to answer, Felix’s fingers tangling in his hair as he continued to kiss him in ways that were much too racy for how early it was. He should’ve known better than to let himself fall within Felix’s reach, especially when it had been so long since they’ve woken up in bed together. Once Felix finally broke the kiss to breathe, Sylvain regretfully took the chance to pull away, placating Felix’s whine with one last kiss and another on his cheek. The last thing he needed was to get fired because he couldn’t resist Felix’s warm, clever mouth. He climbed out from under the blankets, shivering a little in the cold air of the room as he shuffled off to the bathroom to wash up.

“Do you think you'll be home for dinner tonight?” Felix asked, voice muffled as Sylvain sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in his dress shirt and slacks, pulling on his socks.

“Probably not,” Sylvain answered with a sigh. He glanced back at Felix; Felix’s face was half-hidden under the blanket, but Sylvain knew he was unhappy with his answer. He could only give him an apologetic smile. “I wouldn’t want you to wait for me only to find out I won’t make it home in time.”

He glanced down at his watch; he needed to leave soon. He turned to give Felix one more quick kiss, only to see that Felix was already up, leaning in to kiss him, his hands cupping his face. It was chaste, lingering and sweet, but it warmed him even more than the earlier kiss did; Felix pulled away slowly, smiling faintly as Sylvain stared back, slightly dazed. “Have a good day,” Felix said in his sleepy voice, wearing Sylvain’s too-big shirt, his messy hair begging to be touched, and Sylvain very nearly considered giving up his job just to stay.

-

Exercising some truly herculean self-restraint, Sylvain went to work. Work was work, which meant it was barely bearable most days, but it had been a particularly rough month of going into the office early and coming home late, trying to finish up the negotiations for his latest client who was neither cooperative nor reasonable. As a result, he had hardly been able to spend time with Felix, who was busy with work himself, leaving even earlier than Sylvain did. Their schedules had gone awry entirely; even though they worked in neighboring buildings, neither of them were able to carve out time for their usual daily lunch breaks and Sylvain often found himself returning home when Felix was already asleep, only able to curl up around him before falling asleep himself. Even their free time on the weekends were often spent doing chores they weren’t able to do during the week, trying to catch up on work, Felix busy making international calls, or the both of them just trying to get some extra sleep in.

The morning had been a rare treat, a much-needed boost to Sylvain’s mood and motivation. The fresh memory of Felix’s soft lips and warm body and cute face were enough to sustain him through the usually infuriating meetings with his client, giving himself something to daydream about when his client went on about something irrelevant or demanded something ridiculous. Even Dimitri noticed his unusually good mood.

"You don't have that glazed-over soulless look in your eyes," Dimitri said, his narrowed eyes peeking over the cubicle wall. "Did you find some new meditation technique to try?"

Sylvain drew squiggles on some scratch paper absently. "This morning, Felix —"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know," Dimitri muttered, ducking back down.

In fact, it calmed him so much that when Sylvain found himself staring at an email with a signed document attached from the client at the early hour of 8 PM, he wondered if his optimism had somehow manifested something in the universe or if he had simply gone mad with exhaustion. He wasn’t about to find out, quickly forwarding the email to Dimitri for proof that it existed before he grabbed his jacket and bag and left before anyone could spring any new work surprises on him.

-

Falling back against the front door of the apartment, Sylvain sighed with relief, finally in the safety of his home. Judging from the light footsteps he could hear in the apartment, Felix was home too. Maybe if he was lucky, he thought giddily, they could make out some more before they went to bed, maybe do a little more if Felix wasn’t too tired. As Sylvain took off his shoes, he thought about his plans for tomorrow. He was definitely going to sleep in. He was going to go to work for a few hours, just to make sure the client didn’t change his mind — not that the client could do anything now that he signed the papers — and then he was going to leave early. He was going to stop by the market and buy all of Felix’s favorite foods to make up for all of the dinners he’d missed. He was going to spoil his husband properly, make sure he was energized, and then he was going to ravish him to his heart’s content. Sylvain sighed again, happily this time, trudging down the hall toward the bedroom. What a wonderful plan.

“Welcome home,” Sylvain heard Felix say as he walked into the bedroom.

“I’m —” Sylvain started to say before trailing off. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom, blinking slowly, his overworked brain grinding to a clumsy halt along with his body. “Home…”

His eyes didn’t know where to look. There were black cat ears. A matching tail. Felix’s long hair spilling down his shoulders, Felix wearing nothing but a soft blush and satin panties and black lace and stockings held up by a garter belt.

Sitting up against the headboard, Felix canted his head and that was all it took to get him to move. Sylvain practically floated toward the bed, wondering if he was actually still at work, still trying to work out that deal, this incredible moment, this entire day a work-induced hallucination. Sylvain climbed awkwardly onto the bed, his pants uncomfortably tight, as Felix drew up on his knees, pulling him forward by his tie.

Sylvain rested his hands on Felix’s hips, running them down over the garter belt, down his warm thighs, to the hem of the stockings. It wasn’t a dream. “How did you know…?” Sylvain breathed as Felix loosened his tie, yanking it off and tossing it aside to unbutton his shirt.

“You’re not very diligent about clearing your browsing history,” Felix intoned, pushing Sylvain’s suit jacket and shirt off his shoulders. “I’ve learned quite a bit about your tastes. I didn’t know you were thinking such dirty things when you were comparing me to a cat.”

Sylvain flushed, trying to remember what else he had been looking at recently. It wasn’t that he thought Felix was a prude, but he couldn’t exactly sit Felix at their dining table and tell him about all of the sexy clothing he wanted him to wear and items he wanted to use on him out of nowhere. “I didn’t —”

Felix smirked. “You should tell me what you want next time we plan a date,” he said, nuzzling Sylvain’s cheek as he unbuckled his belt. “It seems we have quite a list to get through.”

Sylvain groaned as Felix slipped his hand down the open front of his slacks, feeling him through his underwear. Kissing the smirk off of Felix’s lips, Sylvain cupped his ass as he hauled Felix into his lap, rubbing their clothed cocks together. The cat ears on Felix’s head wiggled adorably as Felix gasped against his mouth — Felix had gotten the nice ones that moved. “What’s the occasion for all of this?” Sylvain asked as he kissed and nibbled down Felix’s throat. “Did someone from the office tell you I finally closed that deal?”

Felix’s hands ran down his shoulders, down his chest. “It’s your birthday.”

Sylvain blinked, pulling his mouth off Felix’s nipple to look up at him. “What?”

Felix met his gaze, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. His expression wasn’t sad or pitying — just knowing. “It’s your birthday today,” he repeated softly. “June 5th.”

Sylvain had forgotten again. He never really made the effort to remember his own birthday; in school, their friends would usually keep track for him when they planned gatherings for him. His family didn’t celebrate birthdays — his father just gave him an envelope of money every year on June 1st, because it was easier to remember. “Oh.”

Felix wasn’t particularly mindful of birthdays, but it was clear he had made the effort for Sylvain this year, their first year spending Sylvain’s birthday together as a married couple. Felix curled a hand under Sylvain’s chin, tilting his head up to kiss him the way he did this morning, gentle. He rested his forehead against his, brushing their noses together. “I’m all yours tonight,” he said. “Don’t think about anything but me.”

Gazing into Felix’s eyes, Sylvain smiled, leaning up to kiss him deeply. “You’re already all I think about,” he whispered, letting Felix continue to undress him, pushing his pants and underwear down. Kicking off the last of his clothes, Sylvain looked at Felix again, taking it all in again. He knew very well what he wanted Felix to do for him dressed like this, had fantasized about it enough times. “Come suck me off,” he said, moving to lean back against the headboard before spreading his legs.

“Skipping the foreplay? That’s unlike you,” Felix remarked as he knee-walked forward, leaning up on his forearms, Sylvain’s cock in front of his face. Felix looked up at Sylvain demurely, his cat ears wiggling, before he took his cock in his hand.

“You would too if you could see yourself,” Sylvain murmured, reaching down to run his thumb along Felix’s bottom lip. Felix hummed, nipping at his thumb in warning before he leaned forward and licked at the tip of his cock, tending to it with soft kitten licks. After a few minutes of teasing, Sylvain knocking his head back against the headboard as the pressure built in his groin, Felix mercifully closed his lips around Sylvain’s cock, circling the tip with his tongue. Sylvain breathed his name as Felix pulled off with a pop to run his tongue down the length, sucking kisses all the way down to the base of his cock, gently mouthing at his balls before drawing back up to stuff his mouth full with Sylvain’s cock with a pleased hum.

Sylvain tried not to thrust into Felix’s hot mouth, wanting to watch Felix like this; he reached out to rest his hand on Felix’s head. “Such a good kitty,” he breathed, petting Felix’s soft hair. Felix’s ears twitched as Sylvain curled his fingers, pulling lightly, sighing as Felix’s soft moan vibrated through his cock.

Felix began to take in more of him, wrapping his hand around the base as he bobbed his head to a slow, steady rhythm, Sylvain sinking deeper into his mouth. The cat ears moved, twitching, as Felix moaned around him, only pulling off to catch his breath before sinking back down hungrily. Sylvain’s thighs tensed as he felt his orgasm draw near, already so close, so soon.

“Can I come here?” Sylvain asked, trailing his fingers down Felix’s hollowed cheek. Felix hummed, slowly pulling off, strings of saliva and come clinging to his reddened lips, before he finished Sylvain with his hand, aiming carefully before closing his eyes. “ _Felix_ ,” Sylvain groaned low and harsh as he came, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as his come painted Felix’s face, globs landing on his cheeks and nose, dripping down his chin. Felix opened his eyes cautiously, leaning forward to lap up the come still dribbling out of his cock. “That was —”

“Good?” Felix asked with a grin, his hand coming up to collect the come on his own face, licking his hand clean.

“Amazing.” Panting heavily, Sylvain reached down to gently scratch underneath Felix’s chin, the cat ears flicking as he did. Sylvain grinned as Felix flushed and glared, moving his hand to rub off the come Felix had missed. “Did you like it?”

“Mm,” was all Felix said, opening his mouth to eagerly accept each finger Sylvain pressed against his lips, thoroughly sucking them clean. “I’ve missed you.”

Sylvain knew that feeling. “Let me look at you,” Sylvain requested, arranging Felix so he had his back to him, his ass in front of him for him to touch, pinching a little to see him wiggle his hips. Felix was lean — his slender legs practically belonged in the thigh high stockings — but his bottom had a pleasing roundness that Sylvain always thought would look particularly nice in lingerie; he was pleased to know he was right.

“Do you like it?” Felix asked as Sylvain ran his fingers over the garter belt, the intricate lace, Felix’s soft skin. “I didn’t know which one you liked best.”

“It’s perfect,” he said admiringly, pulling on the suspenders of the garter belt and letting them snap back in place, Felix’s ass twitching as Felix let out a hitched breath. Sylvain ran a hand up Felix’s back, patting for him to bend over so he could spread Felix’s cheeks. With Felix’s cock straining underneath and pulling them taut, the panties hardly covered anything; Sylvain ran a finger down his crack, his finger lightly rubbing against Felix’s hole. Felix hadn’t prepared himself; he knew how much Sylvain liked to do it for him.

“Sylvain,” Felix whined, rubbing back against him. The oil had been set out already, but Sylvain had other ideas. He ran his hand up the curve of Felix’s ass, up to where the long fluffy cat tail was attached to the garter belt. He held it by the end, swirling it down and around against Felix’s skin, thumping it against his bottom, enjoying the way Felix shivered.

“Does that feel nice?” Sylvain asked as he brushed the tail against the back of Felix’s thighs. Felix only moaned, his socked toes curling against Sylvain’s sides. Smiling, Sylvain swept the tail between Felix’s cheeks, earning himself a cute squeak.

“Don’t put that — there —” Felix keened as Sylvain pulled the panties aside to rub the tail against his balls, the underside of his cock.

Pressing a kiss on his ass, Sylvain pulled the tail back to rub against Felix’s hole. “I think you like it, my love,” he teased as Felix writhed against the fluffy tail, too soft to serve any purpose as he tried to grind back against it.

“Sylvain—” Felix whined again, exhaling when Sylvain pulled the tail away, only to swear when Sylvain leaned forward to lick his hole. “Fuck—”

“You taste so sweet,” Sylvain cooed, holding his hips firmly as he ate him out, filthy kisses and broad, firm strokes of his tongue against Felix’s clenching hole interspersed with light kisses, teasing prods with the tip of his tongue, his hands running up and down his thighs, pulling on the hem of his stockings. He pulled back, only to replace his tongue with the tail again as he took a moment to breathe, pressing his mouth back in as soon as he could. “Oh, you’re being so good for me, Felix.”

Felix’s cries and moans filled the room, over the slick sound of Sylvain’s tongue thrusting inside him. Sylvain pulled away when he could tell Felix was close, licking his lips as he admired Felix’s ass, dusted pink from his soft bites and gentle pinches, his hole equally pink, quivering and wet with his spit. Felix panted harshly, looking back at him over his shoulder, his face bright red and sheened with sweat, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He had always wanted to see how long he could tease Felix like this, but Sylvain couldn’t wait any longer to get inside him.

Rolling Felix onto his back, Sylvain fitted himself between his legs. It would be nice to fuck him from the back, to bury himself deep inside him, but Felix was just too cute like this, his cat ears gone lopsided but still moving around, his hair sticking to the sweat on his face, his neck. He could see the shiny damp spot on the panties where Felix’s cock was leaking precome. Sylvain leaned down to mouth at the thin cloth, tasting him as Felix’s breath hitched, wetting the panties even more. He wanted to look at Felix like this as he made love to him.

“You’re not going to take them off?” Felix panted as Sylvain reached for the oil.

“It would be a waste of the present you so graciously got for me,” Sylvain said as he pulled the panties to the side, freeing Felix’s cock, the soaked satin rubbing against the base of his cock. “I can have you like this just fine.”

Felix moaned as Sylvain sunk a finger into him. Come dripped from the tip of his cock and onto his belly as Felix clutched at the sheets, the cat ears pulling back.

“I won’t wait for you if you come with just my fingers,” Sylvain warned, pushing his legs open.

Felix huffed a laugh, his back arching as Sylvain pushed another finger inside him. “I’ll need more than just your fingers to come,” he assured him, biting back a gasp as Sylvain rubbed against his prostate. “Ah — ah —”

He wondered if Felix had seen the toys he was looking at too, all kinds to fill him up and press against the right spots. “We’ll see about that another time,” Sylvain promised with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss against his cheek.

The both of them impatient, Sylvain pulled out his fingers and held his cock, pushing into Felix as slowly as he could manage; Felix would never let him live it down if he came just from pushing inside him. He watched his cock disappear into Felix’s body, loving how Felix took him so perfectly. Once he was nestled snugly against him, he took a few moments to gently grind against him, rolling his hips and groaning as Felix sighed, tightening all around him. He grasped Felix’s thighs, pressing them against his hips, the mesh of the stockings rubbing pleasantly against his skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sylvain breathed, reaching down to cup his cheek.

Felix leaned into his palm, chuckling. “Don’t try and convince me to start wearing this get-up around the house,” he said wryly.

Sylvain laughed too, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You’re always beautiful to me.”

Felix looked up at him, his gaze glassy, reaching for his hand and threading their fingers together. “You make me so happy,” he said softly, pulling his hand to his lips, pressing kisses against his palm. “So happy to be yours.”

Felix smiled, open and genuine, and Sylvain’s heart clenched tight with happiness, with love. He bent over Felix, Felix gasping into the air as Sylvain pulled out and sunk back into him, as deep as he could go. “Mine,” Sylvain breathed as he sucked a hickey on Felix’s pale neck, unmarred for too long, as he slowly thrust into him, Felix’s tight, needy hole urging him on. It had truly been too long since they had sex; it didn’t take long for Sylvain to feel his balls tighten, Felix’s body drawn taut like a bow against his, his heels digging into Sylvain’s back as he panted in his ear.

“Sylvain, hurry,” Felix begged, his hot breath against Sylvain’s neck, teeth sinking into his flesh, tongue darting out to taste any skin he could get to. “I need you.”

“I know,” Sylvain panted as he picked up the pace, snapping his hips against Felix, balls slapping against his ass; he curled a hand around Felix’s cock, the force of his thrusts enough to give Felix the friction he needed to come, Felix throwing his head back as he moaned. Sylvain held his hips as he followed, panting as his hips stuttered, finishing inside him, filling him to the brim with his come. He let himself fall out of Felix when he went soft, gently setting Felix’s hips down on the bed, Felix letting out a hitched whimper. He smiled down at Felix, his cat ears having long fallen off, his belly covered with his own come, his garters stained and his panties a twisted soaked mess. He sighed, sated as he reached down to touch Felix’s still clenching hole, pleasure curling in his spine to see his come inside him.

“Bath?” Sylvain asked after he had licked up the come on his stomach. Felix nodded sleepily, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s neck to let him pick him up and take him to the bathroom. They were briefly sidetracked when Felix made the mistake of letting Sylvain help him out of the lingerie, leading to Felix leaning over the bathroom counter, Sylvain watching Felix’s blissed-out face in the foggy mirror as he fucked him behind. Eventually, they made it into the bath and back to bed; Felix, still damp from the bath, only bothered to throw on another one of Sylvain’s t-shirts before falling into a heap the moment Sylvain changed the sheets, exhausted.

Sylvain climbed in after him. “You know,” he said, tugging the shirt down over Felix’s ass before he got any more ideas. “I was planning on doing this tomorrow.”

Felix turned onto his side, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. “Who says you still can’t?”

Sylvain laughed, lying down beside him, pulling Felix into his arms. “Good point,” he conceded, pulling the blanket over them.

“Did you have a good birthday?”

Sylvain glanced down at Felix, who looked up at him, uncharacteristically shy. He smiled, tilting his head up to kiss him softly. “The best,” he told him, smiling into Felix’s hair as Felix snuggled up against him.

He thought about his plans for tomorrow again, about work, which was slightly bearable, about the dinner he would make for Felix, how he was going to get to make love to him like this again, but for the first time in his life, he thought about next year, his next birthday, and looked forward to it, thinking about all of the presents he would ask Felix for.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, acting like Sylvain and Felix aren't the kind of couple who would fuck in the middle of muted conference calls.
> 
> I'm sorry it's not very good!! I forgot it was Sylvain’s birthday today so in a panic, I wrote about Sylvain forgetting his own birthday!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
